


If Only For a Night

by thebriars



Series: drumfred ficlets [1]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, Letters, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, angsty fluff/fluffy angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebriars/pseuds/thebriars
Summary: Edward memorized the seal and the swirl at the top of the stationary and the way Alfred swooped the tails of his 'y's and every last word he wrote. He held on to the scraps of Alfred he could carry with him.-idk man it's short and I wrote it at like 2am the other night so like





	If Only For a Night

**Author's Note:**

> wassup I am back also love, simon is a gEM
> 
> oh also I was too tired to send it to my beta (ugh technology) so pls let me know if there are any errors!!

It was after the third letter that Edward knew he'd memorized the seal. He'd ran his fingers over the crimson wax more times than he could count, tracing the raised P and the sunken roses, hand tucked in his pocket on the way back to his rooms. He hid his smile behind his hand every time he remembered whose stationary lay in his pocket. Edward had eventually taken a file and carefully peeled off the wax so that he'd have a full seal to carry in his pocket. It came across as strange and maybe a tad bit obsessive, even to him, but he couldn't hold Alfred's hand in public.

Edward memorized the seal and the swirl at the top of the stationary and the way Alfred swooped the tails of his 'y's and every last word he wrote. He held on to the scraps of Alfred he could carry with him.

  
_Dear Edward,_

_I think of you every time I pass our balcony or see anything remotely similar to that burgundy coat of yours. I see your eyes and feel your hands and hear your laughter. I believe I am loosing my mind. I asked Wilhelmina whether it was normal to see the person you love in everything and she answered affirmative, so I suppose I can hold on to my sanity, despite my quickly fleeing sense. You have done this to me without my consent, yet resentment for what you make me feel would be not only impossible, but a crime beyond comprehension._

_I will wait for you tonight, if you can come. Burn this, though I wish you mustn't._

_Love, Alfred._

  
So burn it he did, relying on the memory of its contents to power him through parliament again and again. Edward burned it and came, and they fell together like magnets.

It was afterwards, with Alfred's head slotted under Edward's chin, hand intertwined, that they spoke.

"Did you burn it?"

"Yes. You must write me less incriminating material so that I have a letter of yours to keep," Edward whispered. They kept their voices low, fearing thin walls and prying ears. Alfred hummed passively, yawning and curling a lazy arm around Edward's waist.

"I suppose. A drawing from you, perhaps, in return?"

Edward nodded and masked his low laugh in Alfred's fair curls, soaking up the feel of skin and the scent of hair before he had to go. They met early, once in a while, and Edward left at a time expected for a man stopping by for a platonic visit.

It was painful to go, but it would be cruel to stay. To damn Alfred in such a way was not something Edward could bear.

"It's time," he said, holding tighter.

"Stay, please." Alfred lifted his head to implore with those enchanting blue eyes, and Edward wished he could indulge.

"Alfred, I can't." His voice swayed, any conviction he had within him gone at the crease between Alfred's brows.

"Edward, _please_. The neighbors are gone to America and I'm sure no one saw you arrive. Florence won't know. No one will know," Alfred pleaded, a hand fisting the short hair at the nape of Edward's neck, preventing him from pulling away.

And the need to stay was stronger than the pull to go, and Edward gave in to the instincts he'd been fighting for weeks. He collapsed back to the bed and pulled Alfred closer, warmth and soft sheets killing them into comfortable sleep.

And they were together, no seals or letters or drawings needed. They were together, if only for a night.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. i dont have a clue about an update to sunlight/moonlight but honestly I'll probably post something eventually in that verse 
> 
> \--
> 
> I may be ace but I'm a hoe for comments <3


End file.
